Tears
by MzLuluZombie
Summary: Oneshot. A girl fought so hard for survival, but a single sob ruined her. She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be left with her tears.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Left 4 Dead. It's too awesome for someone other than Steam/Valve to claim as their own.

Just thought I'd do a random oneshot about one of the popular Infected, the Witch. All this girl does is cry and go psycho bitch on your ass and she's still got tons of sexy fanart. Which, by the way, is a little disturbing. ¬_¬;

* * *

Tears

I should've known it wasn't a flu. Everyone should have known. Washing my hands did no good. Nothing did any good.

My heart felt like it would explode inside my chest as I ran. My feet was in a splitting pain due to my lack of shoes. My throat was dry and sore. The only thing that could keep me going was the idea of safety. The evac station wasn't too far. If I could just get there in time, I would be safe.

All I had was a pipe to fight off any infected, and I knew it wasn't going to help much. Especially against those 'boss' infected people had talked about. My chances were slim from the beginning.

Just a few nights ago, while I was getting ready for bed, was when it all started. A horde ran through the streets and the flu spread like fire, taking my family and neighbours. My father locked me away in the safe room so that I might be safe, and I watched him die from the other side of the door.

I stumbled from the effort of fighting back tears. I didn't have time to waste. The slightest delay could ruin my chances of escaping this nightmare.

Thanks to my stumble, I gained the attention of two zombie-like men wandering on the street. They charged over, making a sickly wailing sound. I knocked them back with the pipe and kept my fast pace. I was incredibly lucky to get this far without drawing blood and I wasn't about to let it run out.

There were only a couple of blocks left before I would reach the helicopters. I was close enough to hear the sound of the propellers warming up. With the last of my strength, I broke into a full-out sprint.

The copters were at the top of an apartment building. When I reached the entrance to the building, I saw that the doors were blocked. I kept up my momentum and crashed through one of the windows, landing in the resulting shards of broken glass on the floor. I gasped in pain as one shard pierced into my leg, and a couple more tears streamed down my face as I pulled it out.

The best chance was to take the elevator instead of the stairs. In this state, I wouldn't survive a long climb without exposing myself to infected. I took quick breaths through my teeth as I limped over to the metal doors and jabbed at the call button. The creaking sounds of movement filled my ears and, with another piece of luck, the doors opened immediately. At least I wouldn't have to wait. Once inside, I pushed the button for the highest floor of the building. I let myself collapse in pain when the doors closed.

I was still crying with pain. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, but I refused to allow a stream of inevitable sobs to come. At least not until I was gone.

The struggle to get up was agony, but I had to. I'd had a moment to react to my injuries, but my recovery from it had to be quick. The lights indicating the floors were closing in on my stop. When I managed to get up from the floor, with was being stained by my own blood, I saw my face in the mirror. I was pale as the moon itself, my eyes were red and overflowing and my hair was stuck to my sweaty face. I looked like a wreck. As if to add more to my state, I started coughing, like I was hacking something up.

The doors opened at that instant. I dragged my leg behind me and clawed at to the wall for support. I was forced to leave the pipe behind because I didn't have any hands free. I was so close. Just a few more steps and I could crawl up the stairs to get some help.

But I couldn't do it, because one, loan sob slipped from my lips. That was the end of me.

I lost my grip on the wall and I crashed to the floor in an endless amount of sobs. The tears poured down from my eyes as I held my head in my hands. I wouldn't make it. I had no chance. I was barely losing control of myself when I heard the helicopters leaving without me.

Everything good that happened in my life flashed as still pictures in my mind. I could only sob louder than before. I could feel my thoughts slipping away. I would forget why I was fighting this moment and I would forget why I was crying.

I was left with only my tears.

* * *

Two men raced up the stairs of the building, desperate for a chance. They thought that if perhaps by some slim chance that there was a way to escape, even after the copters were gone, they could be safe.

They stopped when they were so close to the top. A young girl was curled up on the floor at the base of the stairs, sobbing. Her leg was bleeding, so they thought to help her. They approached, but she seemed to be oblivious to them. One pulled out his torch and turned it on, trying to see better in the dark, and shone the light on her.

She looked up from her claws and screeched at them, her eyes glowing red.

She wanted to be alone. She wanted to be left with her tears.

* * *

This sucks and you know it. Read and review your opinions, please.

Later days!


End file.
